


Cornered

by Val_Creative



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman slurred something in French against one of her earlobes, violently coating Haruhi's skin with lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

*

 

Haruhi's role was that of the rabbit cornered in the fox's hole.

Except the fox's hole wasn't the fox's at all— it was supposed to be the rabbit's hiding place.

 

*

 

She didn't understand how exactly this moment had came to be— with the blue-eyed woman and her classy red fingernails jabbing, _clawing greedily_ into Haruhi's tuxedo sleeves— and she shoved the smaller, brown-haired girl against the Third Music Room's closed doors. And it was the cling of the velvet red dress shifting up against Haruhi's pant legs, the cakey taste of Éclair's expensive lipstick sliding against her tongue swirling with Éclair's alcohol-sated saliva, that had allowed Haruhi's brain to shut down.

The woman slurred something in French against one of her earlobes, violently coating Haruhi's skin and making an unclear, scarlet route down whatever she could reach of the girl's neck (those long fingernails struggling to yank the necktie free). Haruhi did not resist against her— _could not_ find the strength, _could not_ convince her brain to restart— pressing her palms softly to the double doors supporting their bodies, and gasping softly when Éclair crept her hands up underneath her vest.

"… _vous peu_ …" The glaze-eyed woman laughed at Haruhi's face burning, " _you are like prey against me…so defenseless…why do you make it so easy for me, little one_?"

Wide eyed, Haruhi gazed into warming blue eyes— so expressive when the emotional shields were misted away by _whatever_ in large qualities— and parted her throbbing, smeared mouth silently.

Disappointment masked the woman's features— Éclair straightened the rumpled hem of her little red dress before knocking the girl away from her only exit, hesitating mid-stiletto step only for a second or so when Haruhi cried out at the impact of the floor.

 

*

 

There was no excuse, the fox thought to herself bitterly.

The rabbit was in her own hiding place.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> For Sylv.


End file.
